One Book More
by mgirl13
Summary: A oneshot taken from my Broadway series The Lullaby of Broadway. Characters from the Twilight series and a group of fangirls, maybe some you know, sing together about the upcoming release of Breaking Dawn! OME! Read and review please! Oh, and enjoy!


**AN: This a parody for the upcoming release of Breaking Dawn (OME!!) and I hope you enjoy it! It's also part of my Broadway series called The Lullaby of Broadway. Be sure to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Against my wishes, the Twilight series and Les Miserables don't belong to me.**

**One Book More**

**based on**

**"One Day More" from Les Miserables**

_Background Information: There are times where the fictional world and the real world come together. These times are when a new book in an extremely popular series comes out. So, with Breaking Dawn so close, the Twilight universe and our universe have come together to marvel at the new and last (AAAHHH!) book in the Twilight series._

Gathered together in a once in a lifetime event, the Twilight characters were deep in discussion with the fangirls, who surprisingly knew a scary amount of the character's lives. As more and more of the discusion turned to Breaking Dawn, something took over everyone. A symphony of violins entered the vicinity as Carlisle stood up and began to sing.

_"One book more! Another book, another fantasy. A thousand screaming fangirls' ecstasy." _

Carlisle glanced at the fangirls as he sang this. Under his gaze, the fangirls shifted with excitement and giggled. Carlisle smiled and continued singing.

_"Bella and Edward will tie the knot, and then the scenes will get really hot. One book more!"_

_"I did not live until Twilight." _

One of the brave fangirls, firevamp, sang as she stood up. Her voice was shaky at first, but it grew stronger with the other fangirls encouragement.

_"How can I live when the series is over?"_

_"One book more."_

Carlisle put his arm around firevamp as he continued to sing. Glo330 jumped up and joined in singing with Carlisle and firevamp.

_"The book is out on that midnight. I'll get nothing until December."_

Jacob had been hesitant throughout the entire discussion, mainly because the fangirls didn't talk to him much. Sure, Jacob had gotten used to the fangirls hating him, but he had hoped that there might've been one Jacob fan at the discussion! Even a Switzerland fangirl would've done! But there was none. Jacob was alone, just as he suspected he would be throughout Breaking Dawn. Jacob sighed, and began to sing.

_"One more book all on my own."_

_"Will we ever read again?" _Kasabe and kaosgurl00 sang as they leaned on each other.

_"One more book with Bella not caring."_ Jacob sang oblivious to the fangirls surrounding him. Lucky for him, they were oblivious to Jacob as well.

_"I was born to love you."_ Tiggrchick07 and abroadwayluver sang as they held up their own copies of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse.

_What a love I might have known." _ Jacob sang referring to Bella.

_"And I swear I will be true!"_

Robyn-Enjolras sang as she glanced down at the Interview with a Vampire book in her hand. Sure, it was a good vampire book, movie, and musical, but no vampire book could compare to Twilight. Without another thought, Robyn-Enjolras threw Interview with a Vampire over her head and stood next tiggrchick07.

_"But Steph didn't want me there!"_ Jacob cried out, until he was interrupted by Alice.

_"One more book to cause a storm!"_ Little Alice was standing on a table with one fist raised in the air as she sang. Beside her, fangirls asked questions about Breaking Dawn.

_"Does Jacob find his imprint?"_ RodentOfUnusualSize pondered.

_"At your Borders or Barnes and Nobles."_ Alice's voice was surprisingly strong and overpowering.

_"Will the love scene be in there?"_ Midnight Hikari asked Alice, but Alice was too caught up in her own solo.

_"When the lines begin to form."_

_"Will the Volturi cause a scare?" _ Ladylily101 sang directly to Alice. But Alice simply sang her answer.

_"That'll be 23 dollars please."_ By which she meant that all the fangirls had to buy Breaking Dawn to see what would happen.

_"The time is midnight, the day is August 2nd!"_ Everyone sang together, their voices uniting in harmony and power over the release of Breaking Dawn. Carlisle's voice rose above the crowd.

_"One book more!" _

_"One more book to cause insanity."_

Aro joined in the song as he glanced at the fangirls, most of which were hyperventilating. They were hyperventilating because one, they had never been so close to their idols before, and two, most of them had never sung for this long.

_"This book will burst like a flower from it's bud. All these crazy little fangirls are sure to love all of the blood." _Aro smiled at the last thought. Carlisle gave Aro a warning glance before singing again.

_"One book more!"_

The fangirls remembered when Eclipse came out. Of course, they had all tried to either go to the Eclipse prom or have an Eclipse prom for themselves. The fangirls also remembered how the cashiers had reacted as all the fangirls raced into the bookstores to find and buy Eclipse. The cashiers voices came back to them now.

_"Watch 'em run amuck, watch 'em as they fall. Seems like this book is a free for all. Here a little squeal, there a little scream. Shirts like "Hotter than you since 1918!"_

As the cashiers voices faded away, two groups were formed. The first group were the Twilight characters, and the second group were the fangirls. They sang back and forth to each other, the fangirls responding to what the characters had sang. The characters started off the singing.

_"One more book to end the story."_

_" When, it's done I'm sure I'll cry." _ The fangirls responded.

_"Stephenie Meyer will be rich!" _The characters wished that they could get some of the money. After all, it was their story.

"Stephenie Meyer will be rich!" THe fangirls echoed.

_"Fans will countdown till the movie."_ The characters sang as they glanced at the crazy fangirls. The fangirls responded back enthusiastically.

_"This movie has to be number one!" _The fangirls all took a deep breath before singing their own solo.

_"Oh, I wish my blood would sing!"_ One fangirl tumbled out from the group, the entire Twilight series in her hands. She had only recently become a Twilight fan, but oh what a Twilight fan she was!

_"These books, My God! Steph, I love you!"_ Dancelikeumeanit sang out to wherever Stephenie Meyer might be. As the characters laughed, Carlisle sang his one line once more.

_"One book more!" _

After Carlisle sang, everyone started to sing together, their voices overlapping. Even the Eclipse cashiers sang! There were so many strong voices, it was hard to tell who was singing.

_"I did not live until Twilight!"_ All the fangirls sang together.

_"One more book all on my own!"_ Jacob belted out although no one was listening.

_"How can I live when the series is over?" _ The fangirls' voices were so strong, although a few fangirls seemed near tears. Aro took one jealous look at Carlisle and Alice before singing.

_"All the Cullens seem to be super stars and so happy. Now this, I ask of you," _Aro turned to a random fangirl.

_"Why is there no book for the Volturi?" _The fangirl merely shrugged. Trying to contain his laughter, Carlisle sang again.

_"One book more!"_

_"This book is out on that midnight!"_ A few fangirls screamed at this thought.

_"What a love I might have known!" _Jacob cried out again, as loud as he could. Why was no one listening to him?!

_"I'll get nothing until December!" _

Most of the fangirls groaned, since December seemed so far away. However, some fangirls screamed at the thought of the Twilight movie. Aro simply shook his head and sang.

_"One more book to cause insanity. This book will burst like a flower from its bud. All these crazy little fangirls-" _Aro was interrupted by the cashiers.

_"Watch 'em run amuck! Watch 'em as they fall! Seems like this book is a free-for-all!"_

_"August 2nd is the final day."_ Carlisle sang as people quieted down.

_"August 2nd is coming our way." _Then, everyone joined together to end the song.

_"August 2nd we'll discover what Stephenie Meyer has in store! One more week!" _The fangirls screamed.

_"One more story." _The fangirls screamed again.

_"One book more!"_

The fangirls screamed again! But this time, things were a little different. The fangirls were so excited from meeting the characters and singing with them, that they could barely breathe. In fact, most of the fangirls were feeling quite lightheaded. A few seconds after the song ended, several of the fangirls fainted. Everyone looked to Carlisle for what to do.

"Just leave them." He sighed.

"They'll be fine." With that, everyone smiled and left the fangirls to their dreams of Breaking Dawn.

**AN: I hope you guys liked that! It was actually pretty tough to write! It's much easier just to write the song. By adding in the story effect, I made it much harder. Ah well. I hope it worked and I hope everyone enjoyed it! Bye!**


End file.
